What if
by Pika-Bye
Summary: What if the cats in Warriors were Eeveelutions? What if every scene in Warriors took place in the Pokémon World? Let's find out! (Collab with ShinySilverOwl001)


**Hey there! This is a collab I did with ShinySilverOwl001. It's basically the Warriors series presented with Eeveelutions instead of cats. We came up with a ton of additions as well, such as Eevees in training having to find a way to evolve before their Warrior Assessment. We'll be doing multiple Warrior Scenes with Eeveelutions, not in order.**

 **I wrote the first half of the chapter, and Shine wrote the second half. That's really all I have to say.**

 **Shine and I don't own Warriors or Pokemon.**

 **I swear I'm working on my other stuff. ^^'**

A blue Espeon jumped onto the Highrock, looking down at her Clan. Then, spotting the Flareon, fire-red Eevee, and white Glaceon, she jumped down and headed towards them.

"He came," the Espeon, Bluestar, said, addressing the older Flareon and Glaceon. The Eevee sat where he was, looking awkward.

"Lionheart was convinced he would not," the Glaceon, Whitestorm, replied, looking at the Flareon now identified as Lionheart. The tip of the Espeon's forked tail flicked impatiently.

"Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size," Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong for a pet."

"So it is agreed?" Bluestar asked. The Eevee, Rusty, twitched uncomfortably, but both Eeveelutions nodded.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan."

Bluestar leapt up onto the rock from before and yowled, "Let all Eeveelutions old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" Her call brought all the Eeveelutions trotting towards her, some of them glancing at the strange Eevee sitting close to the rock. Rusty sat still, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm.

Rusty felt a rush of relief when he saw a familiar gray Eevee among the Pokemon. Graypaw waved his fluffy tail at him. Beside him was a young dappled Leafeon, her leafy tail tucked neatly over small brown paws. A large dark gray Glaceon sat behind them, his black stripes like shadows in a moonlit forest floor.

Finally, Bluestar began. "ThunderClan needs more Warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train like a warrior…" she was interrupted by barks of protest and indignation. Bluestar silenced them with a loud yowl. "I have found an Eevee who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become an apprentice!" yowled a loud indignant voice above the shock that aroused from the Eeveelutions.

Rusty peered into the crowd and saw a pale colored Jolteon glaring defiantly at the blue Espeon. What confused him about this Jolteon was his long tail; Jolteons didn't usually have tails, did they?

Bluestar ignored the Jolteon and began speaking once more. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met up with this young Eevee, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Every Eeveelution had their eyes on Rusty now. He swallowed nervously at the silence he was now faced with.

Suddenly, all kinds of barks and yowls erupted from the Clan.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any clan I know!"

Rusty didn't even get the chance to react when a certain yowl sounded out above the rest.

"Look at his collar! He has a trainer!"

It was the pale Jolteon again. "Once a pet, always a pet. This clan needs strong wildborn Eeveelutions who can defend it, not another soft mouth to feed!"

Lionheart bent down and started to whisper into Rusty's ear. "That Jolteon is Longtail. He can smell your fear. They all can. You must prove to him and the others that fear won't hold you back."

But Rusty couldn't move. How could he prove to these Eeveelutions that he was more than a pet?

"Your collar is a mark of the trainers, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it'll bring trainers into our territory, alerting them that we exist, and try to capture us!"

All the Eeveelutions yowled in agreement.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your trainer stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into Rusty's ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?"

Rusty still did not move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail's position. There he was, just behind a dusky brown queen. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor.

Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby jolteon's fur and sank in his teeth. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The ginger eevee and pale silver jolteon were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp. The other eeveelutions had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt no fear, only exhilaration. Through the roaring of the blood in his ears, he could hear the eeveelutions around them wailing with excitement.

Then Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail's grip. And finally, with a loud snap, he was free.

Longtail tumbled away from him. Rusty scrambled to his paws and looked around. Longtail was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth, Rusty saw his collar, mangled and broken.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Rusty and Longtail remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Rusty could feel a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground.

They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his trainer collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this eevee has been released from the hold of his trainer or owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

Rusty looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. Rusty lifted his head proudly and looked at the eeveelutions that surrounded him. This time no one argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle.

Bluestar approached Rusty and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Rusty knew. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for his next move. Without hesitating, Rusty turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The eeveelutions split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

Rusty heard Graypaw's friendly voice behind him. Firepaw! A thrill of pride surged through him at the sound of his new name. He turned to greet the gray eevee with a welcoming sniff.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for a pet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied. "He put up quite a fight, though!" He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above his eye. As he washed he heard his new name again, echoing among the calls of the eeveelutions.

"Firepaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw!"

Firepaw closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him.

"Good name, too!" Graypaw mewed approvingly, jolting him awake.

Firepaw looked around. "Where did Longtail creep off to?"

"I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den." Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. "She's our medicine-vee. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most—"

A low yowl next to the two eevees stopped Graypaw midspeech.

They both turned, and Firepaw recognized the powerful gray tabby glaceon who had sat behind Graypaw earlier.

"Darkstripe," mewed Graypaw, dipping his head respectfully.

The sleek glaceon looked at Firepaw for a moment. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a trainer's pet!" He spat the words "trainer's pet" scornfully, then turned and stalked off.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed to Firepaw under his breath, "is less than pretty. . . ."

Firepaw was about to agree with his new friend when he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray espeon sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear senses trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert.

Firepaw barely had time to look around before a young eevee crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and—apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail—jet black from head to toe.

Graypaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his amber eyes were wild with fear.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw, as several other eeveelutions raced past him to greet the new arrival.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor," Graypaw explained quickly. "Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furball!"

"Redtail?" Firepaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all these names.

"Bluestar's deputy," hissed Graypaw. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" The espeon spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other eeveelutions drew back, curling their lips with anxiety.

"What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling eevee. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"

 **And that concludes the "Rusty vs Longtail" scene! I hope you liked it, and check out ShinySilverOwl001's stuff, or even ask for her help on Warriors stuff if you want. She's helping me improve on writing Warriors stories (since I plan on rewriting the ones I have now, they're pretty bad ^^' minus** _ **The Bloody 'Paws**_ **. I like how that one's turning out), and she's got a story called** _ **Moonfrost's Rise**_ **, and a pretty cool Pokemon story in mind, with really unique names and stuff. So yeah. Check her out.**

 **Expect to see more scenes like this, such as Arriving at the Lake, Tigerstar's Death, Leafpool and Squirrelflight outside the clans during** _ **Leafpool's Wish**_ **, Snowfur's death, Ravenpaw leaving the clans, some** _ **Dawn of the Clans**_ **scenes(We need more** _ **Dawn of the Clans**_ **fans, guys.), and more.**

 **I promise I'm working on my other stuff. I swear.**

 **Nerdy out!**


End file.
